


A Snowball's Chance

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [5]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's the day before their wedding and Marta's fiancé wants to start a little something.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	A Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> This takes place the December after _Hearts Out_.

Marta sipped her coffee on the back patio as she looked out at snow-covered grounds, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. The mansion was full of relatives and the chaos was getting to be more than Marta could bear. Just after dawn was the only time it was quiet.

_One more day,_ she thought. _Then it’ll all be over._

The muffled sound of footsteps in the thick snow was the only warning she got before a snowball hit her in the shoulder. She gasped then turned to see her fiancé standing a few feet away, grinning.

“I’ll get you for that, Blanc!” she said, laughing, as she set her mug down then quickly scooped up snow to make her own snowball. By the time it was ready, Benoit was gone. “I’ll find you!”

“I certainly hope so, darlin’!” he called out from somewhere among the trees. “Otherwise, you’ll have to call off the weddin’!”

“Ooo!” she said, fuming like only someone on the losing side of a snowball fight could. She headed for the direction she thought his voice had come from.

Marta had just passed the first tree when another snowball hit her in the chest. She looked up to see Benoit smirking, another snowball in his hand.

“Couldn’t resist,” he said.

“Uh huh,” she murmured as she approached him. Marta had to admit that Benoit looked great, better than anyone had a right to so early in the morning. His black jeans showed off his legs, the gray sweater was just made for hugs, and his unbuttoned black peacoat was the classic icing on the cake. Still, the best part was his eyes, so full of love as he smiled at her.

“Good mornin’, Marta,” he murmured. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” she murmured, grinning, as she pulled his head down for a kiss. Just as it turned heated, she shoved her snowball down the front of his sweater, grinning wickedly when he yelped. “Good morning, Benoit.”

Once he shook the snow out of his sweater, he looked at her, smiling slowly, and growled, “Run.”

Marta took off running, the sound of her laughter rising above the trees. She knew it wouldn’t take long for Benoit to catch up to her and she couldn’t wait to be caught.


End file.
